


11:39 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell disregarded a different creature wandering as he ate within one new restaurant.





	11:39 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell disregarded a different creature wandering as he ate within one new restaurant in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
